Long Time, A Lot to See
by ZeldaWarrior
Summary: Running away a second time isn't easy. Rose left St.Vlads for five years, but one day, that all changes. Why'd she leave, but then come back? Turning back strigoi friends and putting the puzzle together, will they all survive this adventure? Not only that, but a huge war may just occur if they can't stop it. Stop him. First fanfic.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, only the people I make up**

I ran away, again. But this time, it wasn't for someone I love, it was for me. That all happened five years ago, but it still felt like it was just yesterday. Sometimes, I even forget that I'm a dhampir. Everything I wanted had now faded. The only things I care about now are me and Andy. He sat in the kitchen eating his lunch. Don't get me wrong, I do miss Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Dimitri, Mia, Mason, and Adrian. I logged onto the computer, going through the many emails from Lissa. We still have the bond, but it isn't nearly as strong as it used to be. I don't get sucked into her head anymore, thank God, yet I can still barely feel her emotions. She has been depressed nonstop ever since the day I left. _Maybe I could come over just for a visit?_ I asked myself, but immediately scolded myself. How could I go back? They'd never forgive me.

I opened the front door and grabbed the mail, like how I do every morning, although, today was different.

I dropped the remaining mail, except for one envelope. I ripped it open to see an invitation. Not just any invitation, a wedding invitation.

"Hey, Andy, looks like we're going on a trip."

**So how is it? I know it's short, but I promise the others will be longer :) Please review!**


	2. Driving is the Worst Part

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only my characters**

"Where are we going?" Andy asked.

I didn't have the energy to respond. Suitcases piled my bed, overflowing with clothes. I began tugging the zipper of the bag closest to me.

"How long are we going to be gone? Why are we leaving? Am I coming? What—"

"Just wait by the door," I snapped, which I quickly regretted. His green eyes flashed with hurt. Biting his lip, he backed out of the room. _Just focus Rose_. I can just drive there, still having enough time before the wedding. And then what? Just act like how I used to be before I left? I was screwed.

The car engine roared to life as I pulled out of our narrow driveway. I scanned the invitation again with disbelief. This couldn't be happening. I typed in the address into my GPS. I knew this was going to happen sometime, I just wish it didn't have to be like this.

Almost as if fate was helping me out, we made almost every streetlight. I looked into the rearview mirror to see what Andy was doing. He slept soundlessly. That was a slight relief because it's going to be a pretty long drive. To somewhat calm myself, I turned on the radio quietly.

After getting gas to the point when my car was completely full, going to the bathroom, and getting food from McDonalds, I pulled back onto the highway. I took a big sip of my coffee to keep myself awake longer. _Coming from California and going to Montana takes a little less than twenty-four hours, so I have about sixteen more hours._ I began planning my schedule so I'd have enough time to get to the academy before the royal wedding. _Okay, so I'll fix myself up before we leave so that should take up about an hour. An hour that I don't have! What if I rent a hotel room for the night, take a quick nap, and finally get there in time to stop the wedding? And then what, look like a complete asshole?_

"Are you sure you don't have any extra rooms?" I pleaded. It's been six more hours of driving. I was so exhausted.

"Sorry." My shoulders sagged.

"Thanks for the help," I growled.

I stormed out of the motel, "accidently" knocking over a plant. I found my jet black car in opened the door.

"I guess we'll just have to crash here for the night, Andy," I said. No response. It was silent. "Andy?"

**Yeah, I know I left you hanging. So how is it? I have really good ideas but I can always use more ;) Read and Review please!**


	3. HideandAttack

**Disclaimer: Still don't own VA no matter how much I wish :(**

I jumped out of the car as fast as a speeding bullet. Like lightning. I did have enough shock.

"Andy?" I cried. "Where are you?"

I looked behind bushes, behind trees, even under my car. He was nowhere. Hot tears began pouring down my face. And Rose Hathaway hardly ever cries.

"This isn't funny, Andy," I yelled. My body began to shake. "Andy!" I screamed.

_Crack_. Like a ninja, a turned around to face the forest. _Maybe Andy was play hide-and-seek?_ But that was only wishful thinking.

"Andy?" By now, Andy would've said something, and that crack sound too big to be him.

"Who's there?" I said. Silence. "Show yourself, Bastard!" I roared. Silence.

I reopened the car door and grabbed a stake I stole from the academy a long time ago to defend myself if strigoi ever came after me, but who'd want a dhampir? I tip toed over to where I heard the branch crack, expecting what I saw, nothing. It sent chills up my spine. _Crack_. Another branch broke. Do they think this is some sort of game? I have places to go and things to do!

"Look, if you want anyone, it's me!" I said. In my peripheral vision, I saw a black figure moving. Shit.

The strigoi sent a plow to my face before I even got a chance to look at them. Oh God, I hope I remember how to do this! I jumped up and slashed my stake at its face. She screamed out since the stake touched her skin, but the cut quickly healed. The strigoi was a girl and she looked extremely familiar. She clawed at me, but I was out of her reach. I punched her right in the face, giving me the chance to stake her heart.

"That was for Andy." I studied her face a little more, but it was elusive to me where I knew her from. I made a mental picture of her in my brain.

Three more strigoi came up, closing in on me. Damn, I was too distracted with her I hadn't noticed there were others. I held the stake tighter. The one in front of me hurled himself at me. A foolish mistake some new strigoi make if they were once Moroi. I easily staked him.

"Either of you want to fight?" I threatened. One of them took a step forward, but the other pushed him back.

"Where's Andy?" I asked angrily.

"Oh, you mean him?" the leader, or so I assumed, asked. I slowly turned around, still aware of the strigoi behind me, to see a female strigoi holding a knife to Andy's throat. "One false move, Girly, and he's, well, just as good as dead."

"Let him go!" I outraged.

"Uh, uh, uh, that's not how we play," the leader purred. I nearly started gagging.

The female strigoi slowly started putting pressure on the knife to Andy's neck. Blood dripped out of his throat. A lump formed in my throat as Andy's silent tears rode down his face. It reminded me all too much of Mason.

"Stop please! I'll do anything!" I beseeched.

"Anything?" they all asked in unison.

"Yes! Just get off him!"

"Very well," the girl replied. She took the knife away and licked off the blood from the knife. She deeply inhaled and her face showed nothing else but hunger. "Too bad, he's very sweet," she said.

"Andy, go to the car," I ordered him. "If I'm not back in an hour, get help," I barely whispered in his ear. I don't even think strigoi could have heard me. He ran off towards the car, leaving me with the strigoi. I was almost certain they were going to kill me. Almost. After all, never mess with a Hathaway.

**They keep on getting a little longer! I'm pleased with this chapter, hope you are too! Review please! It makes my day ;) I'll try to update as soon as possible.**


	4. A Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA but I do own my characters**

A silver Lotus veered around the corner of the motel. _That is one sexy car_, I couldn't help but think. Speeding at about 90 miles per hour, the car crashed into the leader of the group. He was sent flying back landing who knows where. At least the car's okay….

The other two strigoi were distracted long enough for me to stake the girl. Her limp body dropped to the ground. You'd be surprised how even something so evil could look so peaceful when dead. _I brought her peace by freeing her_. The light from the moon was bright enough for something to catch my eye. Gleaming innocently on her left hand was a wedding ring.

The last strigoi stood there in a stupor. Not so tough now, huh? His eyes locked with mine; they were cold and hard, like ice. His face filled with agony. He fell to his knees in front of the girl. I never thought I'd see the day when I saw an actual strigoi cry. When did they feel emotions? He picked up the knife the girl was holding and plunged it into his heart. His soul left his body with an expression of grim triumph. They were lovers.

The Lotus's car door opened and the driver stepped out.

"It's been a while," she giggled. "I guess you expect me to clean this up?"

"Syd?" I asked bewildered.

"Hey," Sydney said. She gave me a quick hug.

"How the hell did you find me?"

"I found you once, I can always find you twice," she elated. It seemed like an entire lifetime ago when I met her in Russia tracking down Dimitri. Thinking of him sent ice through my veins.

I looked back at the dead couple remembering why I was here in the first place. With the bond between Lissa and me, I sensed the strigoi before he appeared behind Sydney. No!

The strigoi was the leader of the group. He didn't have a scratch on him. He held a dagger in his hand. You can assume what happens next.

The dagger went in one side and out the other. Sydney's smile faded as she began grimacing in pain. The strigoi slowly turned the blade in her stomach, torturing her. Blood flew out of her mouth and landed everywhere. I darted to the strigoi swinging around the stake as if I've never used one before. Syd was pushed onto the ground gasping for air. The strigoi shoved me onto the curb on my hip. I yelped in pain. He strode to Sydney and kneeled beside her. He flashed his fangs began to drink her dry. She cried out into the night. My stake. Where is it?

"Rose," Sydney whispered so quietly I barely hear her. Our eyes locked. I was her last hope.

I jumped up and tackled the strigoi onto the ground. I put one of my knees on his stomach and put my full weight on him. He flipped us over and he was on top of me, restraining me. His fangs touched my skin.

I don't know when and I don't know how, but somehow Sydney managed to find my stake and tossed it to me. I caught the stake and stabbed the strigoi. Sydney was still on the pavement. Checking her pulse was useless. Andy came out of the car, witnessing what had just happened, and kneeled next to me. _It's my entire fault_. Only one tear, just one, slid down my cheek.

"Let's go," I said sternly. I whipped away the tear that dared to come out.

I put my bags back into my car and pulled out of there. I wasn't tired anymore.

That's when I made a promise to myself: No one is going to die for me. But I shouldn't make promises that I can't keep.

**Please don't hate me for killing Sydney! It just worked well with this part… anyway hope you enjoyed it! Read and Review ;D**


	5. Finally

**Disclaimer: Don't own VA but my characters**

It was about nine in the morning. I haven't been up this early ever since I went to school. On the other hand, Andy would be up at the crack of dawn and urging for me to wake up, although it's pretty useless.

"Can we please get something to eat," Andy begged. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled loud enough to pass for that one time, during my senior year at St. Vlads, Christian farted in the middle of an extremely intense Truth or Dare game. It smelt so bad we had to leave the room, not to mention attack that room with Lissa's perfume she'd happened to bring with her. I didn't know which smell was worse at the time: A guy's fart or way too many sprays of overpowering perfume. For about a week, Christian's wardrobe smelt like lavender and vanilla. Good times.

"Fine," I sighed. "You'll have to wait until we get off the highway, though," I reminded.

He groaned and whined for about twenty minutes straight. My jaw was clenched so hard I thought I would break every one of my teeth. Finally, a Perkins. I found an empty spot and parked the car.

"You better eat fast," I threatened, but he was already outside. Well, he's certainly got an appetite like mine. I followed him and walked inside.

We sat at a table in the far corner of the restaurant. You could see everything. There were parents yelling at their children, waiters standing around and not doing their jobs, couples arguing, and people being complete assholes to the few waiters or waitresses who decided to actually work. A fly buzzed around my head, inches away from my ears. Yuck.

Andy and I both hoarded our food as if we've never eaten before. People who sat around us wouldn't stop staring with absolute horror. We probably finished in the time of fifteen minutes, not including how long the food had to cook.

I paid at the counter, leaving before the cashier can continue to hit on me. Two more hours. Two more agonizing hours in the car and then it'll get a lot worse from there. We put on our seatbelts, dreading any more time in the car. Even after the break, my butt was so numb I bet if someone stabbed it, I wouldn't feel it at all. I couldn't even feel my legs or feet.

We made it, and I was so not happy about it. On the bright side, no one was up because it was really late in the vampire world.

"Hello? Can you open the gates?" I yelled. The gates stayed perfectly still.

"Hey!" I hollered. "I've been driving in a God damned car for more than twenty four hours and I was attacked! All I want is to get into here so I can fix the mistakes I made five freaking years ago! Now, can you open the gate?" I yelled again.

"Rose?"

I jumped around to see someone I least expected, but glad someone actually heard me.

"Hey, Mikhail," I sighed.

He looked me up and down. "Wow, it's been a really long time, hasn't it?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, how are you?" I wondered. It felt good to have a casual conversation after everything going on.

"Not much, honestly," he shrugged. It was the first time I actually noticed my appearance. My hair was tangled and up in a bun, my grey sweats had blood on them and rips everywhere, my shirt was tattered and my bra was sticking out. Eek, that's embarrassing. I quickly reassembled my shirt.

There was a short silence. "So, uh, you want to come in?" he suggested. Well, duh.

"Please."

Andy got out of the car, his eyes shined like gems in the sunlight. Mikhail called a friend to park my car and take care of our bags.

Mikhail escorted us in front of Kirova's office door.

"See you around, Rose," Mikhail said waving goodbye. I waved back reluctantly.

I opened Kirova's door quietly. Well, this place brings back the memories.

"Hello, Kirova," I said. I saw Kirova immediately stop writing whatever she'd been doing and glanced up at me. I was surprised by her greeting smile.

"Well, it's a surprise to see you, Rose," Kirova chuckled. Strangely, I felt flattered how she remembered me, but honestly, who could forget me?

"Yeah, it's surprising for me to be here again, too," I admitted. Kirova's eyes traced to Andy's. "Oh, this is Andy." He gave her a shy smile.

"Those eyes look so familiar," she told me skeptically. I shrugged.

"Um, do you have any extra rooms for me and Andy to stay in?" I pleaded.

"Actually, I do," she smiled. She handed me a key to the room. "Room 678. Have fun while you're here. Oh! Did you hear there is going to be a royal wedding here?"

"Yeah," I grumbled. She gave me a funny look, but I left before she could ask any more questions. "Have I nice day."

As we walked to the guest dorms, the place was empty. Everyone was in his or her rooms sleeping. Andy asked me tons of questions about this place; it was making my head spin.

I unlocked the door to our room and Andy went inside. It wasn't the largest guest room I've ever seen, but it was decent. Our bags were thankfully already up here. Andy kicked off his shoes and climbed into the first bed he saw, which was the only one and a king sized one. I decided to take a very long shower and go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very, very, long day.

I woke up around four in the afternoon because Andy was hogging all of the blankets. It looked like he was in cocoon. I'm not the morning person. Well, I guess now the night person since I'd have to get used to the vampire schedule. I can't help but worry about telling everyone the truth.

I couldn't fall back asleep. I slipped out of the bed, carefully trying not to wake up Andy. I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a jacket. Remembering the key, I cautiously opened the door. After silently closing it, I crept down the halls and made my way outside. The sun set was peaceful and beautiful here in Montana. A cool breeze flew through my long, brown hair, leaving the scent of the forest. I walked around the border, releasing the stress from the last couple of days. Idiotically, I accidently let my walls down and ghosts flew around me. A migraine throbbed hard in my head. I wasn't scared of them anymore. When I managed to look at the ghosts, they seemed more faded than they used to be.

Sydney walked right in front of me. She gave me a sad look, but in her eyes, I could tell she forgave me.

"I'm sorry."

She only nodded and pointed to the direction of the forest.

"Is there going to be another strigoi attack?" I said terrified. She shook her head. "Than what is it?"

She gave me a frustrated glare. I heard someone walking closer to where I was standing. I used all of my power to build the walls back up. Sydney faded.

"Rose, is that you?"

**So I have questions about Andy. You'll find out eventually who he is, but for now you'll just have to keep guessing ;) What was Sydney trying to tell Rose? Whose wedding is this? I know this seemed a bit boring, but I swear it will get pretty intense. Who's this mystery person who just came into the story at the very end of this chapter? Keep reading and you'll get your answers. Read and Review!**


	6. Coffee

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA, only my characters**

A small smile spread across my face. "Hey, Eddie-Bear," I giggled as I remember the nickname I gave him.

Lissa had a sleep over at her room, during our freshman year, including me, Mason, and Eddie. Lissa used keep a toy bear named Teddy (she got mad at all of us because we laughed at the name) and, with my Hathaway temper, threw it at Eddie since he called me Rosie. I remember Lissa screaming 'Don't through my Teddy at Eddie,' and the name stuck.

Hearing his nickname, he looked genuinely shocked. Next thing I know, Eddie gives me a huge bear hug.

**(Haha, get it? I know, stuupidd, but I didn't realize that until afterwards I wrote that sentence) **

"That's Guardian Castile to you, Hathaway," he laughed.

"Oh my God! Eddie finally finished going through puberty!" I teased. "I never thought the day would come."

He turned bright red. After Lissa yelled, Mason was laughing his ass of so Eddie told him to shut up, but his voice cracked.

"You know I'm kidding," I giggled.

"You sure about that?" he asked. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I yelled as I thrashed around in an effort to escape.

"Nah, I don't think I want to."

"You want to fight, Castile?" I threatened.

"If you really want to, but I'm a trained guardian now. You were gone for five years. You're pretty behind in your fighting tactics," he reminded. Damn, he had a point. But does that mean I wasn't going to not try.

I wiggled free and fell onto the ground with an _oomph. _I jumped onto my feet and tackled him onto the forest floor. He pinned me onto the ground, our waists pressing down on each others. Although, I don't think he really noticed.

"I win," he grinned. I gave him my "evil-eye" and sighed.

"Oh yeah!" I challenged. I pinned him down, which must've been a living miracle. He struggled for a bit, but decided to give up. "Who's on top now, bitch! What!" I said as he stood up. He laughed at my comment, yet he looked annoyed. Oh, I hurt his manly pride— note the sarcasm.

"Well, it's wrong for a man to fight a woman," he said.

"You kill female strigoi."

"That's different."

"Not really," I argued.

"Are you a female strigoi? No, so in other words, I don't hit you," he stated.

We slowly walked through the woods, enjoying each other's company. It was getting darker by the moment. Other voices echoed into the woods.

"That's the end of my shift. Do you want to go get something to eat?" he wondered. "Catch up," Eddie asked. I bit my lip.

"Can I meet you in, like, twenty minutes? I kind of want to change my clothes since they're now covered in dirt," I smirked.

"Okay," he shrugged. "I'll meet you there." Eddie jogged off toward the guardian dorms, as I ran to the cafeteria.

Only a few others were eating right now, but I knew it was about to get a lot more crowded. I made a tray full of different foods and sped off to my room.

I clicked the door open. Amazingly, Andy was still asleep. I put the tray down on the eating table. I left Andy a note saying how I was going to eat with a friend. Dark-wash jeans and a light, red top were the first things I saw in one of my suit cases. I ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth. Even when I rushed, I was still going to be late.

Eddie waited outside of the cafeteria door using his cell phone. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. I can hear tons of people talking inside of the cafeteria. I had no idea it could get so crowded in the matter of minutes.

"Let's go somewhere else," Eddie offered. We walked side-by-side to a door reading STAFF ONLY. He opened the door and motioned for me to come in as he held the door. I breathed in the aroma of coffee. A mini café for employees only? Now that's cruel.

"The usual," Eddie told the waitress. The nodded and gave him a kind smile. I guess they must know each other. She gave me a welcoming look.

"Who's this? Someone special?" she asked Eddie. Awkward.

Eddie was trying hard not to blush from embarrassment, but it did turn a little pink.

"She's a friend," he reassured. The waitress's nametag read Kim.

"Well, what can I get for you?" Kim asked me.

I quickly scanned the menu and said, "Caramel macchiato and an éclair." She typed in the orders and says the price. I was about to take out my wallet, but Eddie paid for my order, too. Kim winked at me when Eddie wasn't looking.

"You didn't have to do that, I had money," I blurted.

"You're welcome," he joked.

Kim came back with the food and we sat down. There were only two guardians in here, having some sort of deep conversation.

"So, why did you really come back to St. Vlads?" Eddie questioned.

"Because I missed my Eddie-Bear," I teased. "And Sparky."

Eddie's face hardened a bit.

"What?" I worried.

I looked down at his hands, finding his courage. "Christian ran away around the same time you left."

I gaped at him. He couldn't be serious. "Where'd he go?"

"No one knows," he said in a serious tone. He truly did look like a guardian. I shifted uncomfortably from the silence. I finished my éclair and cleaned my face with a napkin. We threw out the garbage and walked outside sipping our coffee.

"Are you assigned to any Moroi?" I asked.

"I was."

"What do you mean by "was?"'

"I was assigned to Christian."

**Like the nickname I gave Eddie? Eddie-bear. I totally came up with that on my own, I swear. Still have many questions to be answered and plenty of time. I may be able to post another chapter this weekend. Maybe some ideas would be nice for the next chapter? Read and enjoy. And PLEASE review!**


	7. Heart Break

**Disclaimer- I no own VA, just my characterz ;)**

_"Are you assigned to any Moroi?" I asked._

_ "I was."_

_ "What do you mean by "was?"'_

_ "I was assigned to Christian."_

We strolled around the school, not talking much. There was the occasional face of someone I once knew who'd give me welcoming smiles or double takes. Others would just stare at me, asking who I was. _Who's that girl with Castile? Is that Guardian Castile's girlfiend? Is she a new guardian? Don't you think she looks familiar? Isn't that Rose Hathaway?_ The world was spinning around me, going faster and faster. It felt like everything was closing in around me, causing me to stop breathing for a moment.

In my peripheral vision, I caught Eddie glance at me and smirked, what the hell? He gave me a slight shove, which had a lot more effect on me than it should. I stumbled a bit, nearly crashing into some students, although I managed to balance myself. I shoved Eddie with a little more force. We repeated this pattern until I pushed him into a bush covered with flowers. I stood laughing, along with some other novices, as he tried to get up. Rose: 2 Eddie: 1. Flowers were all in his hair and thorns stuck out of his jacket. He gave me a single look and I bolted away with Eddie hot on my heels. My breath came heavy, though Eddie wasn't breaking a sweat. He rammed into me and we landed in a Rose bush ironically. I winced from the thorns poking my back.

"The thorns don't feel so great, now do they, Rose," Eddie said. He grinned from ear to ear. Rose: 2 Eddie: 2.

I rolled my eyes. Flinching, I stood up, not bothering to help Eddie. That's when I saw him.

He was reading a cowboy book. His leather duster swished back and forth, his brown hair falling out of his ponytail. I froze, hypnotized by his grace. It was Dimitri, the man who I fell in love with. He paused and then turned on his heels in my direction. Shock spread across his features, but he quickly put on his guardian mask.

"Thanks for the help, Rose," Eddie joked. Eddie noticed my stiffness and followed my gaze to Dimitri. "Hey, Belikov," Eddie hesitated. Dimitri gave him an acknowledging nod. He looked back at me. I suddenly found my feet really interesting.

"Can you give me a minute?" I supplicated. Eddie gave me a simple nod and walked around the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked coldly.

"Why do you care?" I snapped, not appreciating his attitude.

He cleared his throat. His hair was a tad shorter than I remembered. The grey streaks were a little more noticeable now.

"I asked you first."

"None of your business," I said defiantly, crossing my arms. "Why do you care?" I asked again.

"I want to know why you're wasting everyone's time," Dimitri shrugged. Even after five years, he's still going to be an asshole to me?

"What? _I'm_ wasting everyone's time? I don't even understand how you can say that to me," I laughed humorless. "I risked my life for you twice, probably more, I risked me not becoming a guardian, and I risked breaking up with Mason so I could be with you, I even risked Lissa's life to save you, and you're telling me that _I'm_ the one who's wasting everyone's time!" I fumed in a hushed tone.

"You're wasting everyone's time with your childish and foolish behavior."

"I am an adult now! How dare you tell me that I act like a child!" I exclaimed.

"You are the one who had said it was your fault that that friend of yours died. A perfect example," he barked, but he quickly regretted.

I slapped him with every ounce of strength I had. My hand print immediately appeared on his face.

"It's not my fault. It's yours. If you hadn't told me about the strigoi, I wouldn't have told Mason about it. If you'd just gone with Tasha and her offer, I could've been able to have a normal relationship with someone my age!" I cried.

"Why do think I stayed?" he asked in a calm voice. I was speechless. "I loved you, Rose, but not anymore." Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes. He gently placed a hand on my face and walked away. It was like my heart breaking all over again. _Love fades… mine has._

I dropped to my knees, wanting to die for being so ignorant at how he really meant he didn't love me anymore. I put my head in my hands and let the tears come out. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I didn't care if anyone heard me. All I wanted was to die and escape my complicated life. The man who'd I loved so much, the man who I gave my virginity to, the man who'd used to give me the Zen lessons, the man who I thought understood me so perfectly, shattered my heart.

My muffled sobs became light cries to the point when I just stared out into the night sky and down to the horizon. I heard someone come around the corner and ran to my side.

"Rose, are you alright?" Eddie worried.

"No," I said as I bit my lip.

"What happened?" he asked. I felt so ashamed. He doesn't deserve to talk to me. All I do is hurt the people around me. A lump formed in my throat.

"I loved him," I whispered. Eddie put an arm around me in a comforting way. His reaction surprised me.

"And what did he say?"

"He didn't love me anymore," I cringed. Eddie pulled me closer to him. The sound of his heart beating calmed me, yet I had no idea why. "It'll be okay." It was certainly _not_ going to be "okay." Actually, it'd be the exact opposite from here. We sat there as a few more tears came out of my eyes and fell to the ground. It was like memories of me and Dimitri, first they were there, and then they were gone.

"I have to get going," I said.

"Oh, okay, want me to come with you back to your room? Just in case if Belikov comes back."

"You're so over-protective," I teased.

"I just hate seeing you get hurt," he admitted.

We walked back to my room and opened the door. "I'll see you around," I said smiling.

He waved goodbye and headed back the way we came from. I walked inside with Andy smiling at me. At least I still had a few positive things in my life. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the couch.

"How much longer do I have to stay in here?" Andy asked.

"Not much longer," I said. _Just until I have the courage to talk to anyone else_, I thought. There was a knock on the door. I got up and opened it, making sure they couldn't see Andy. Eddie stood there with a hand in his hair.

"I forgot to tell you that today's the royal wedding." Oh shit, how the hell could I have forgotten? Eddie's eyes narrowed. "That's why you came back, isn't it?" he accused.

"I actually came to stop it," I said guiltily.

His eyes widened. "How are you going to do that?"

"Showing my face."

"That's it?" he asked bluntly.

"Can you think of anything better?" I snapped.

"Right now, no. But don't take your anger out on me because of your poor planning," he joked. I was tempted to slam the door in his face, but I needed his help, no matter how much I don't want to admit it.

"How long do I have to make a plan?" I asked him. He glanced down at his watch. "About an hour."

"What! Eddie!" I exclaimed. "I'm not going to have any time to get ready!"

"It's not my fault," he murmured.

"Ah! You're wasting even more time! You go get ready and stop distracting me," I ordered.

I slammed the door in his face and ran to the bathroom.

After my, amazingly, ten minute shower, I put on a dress I wore to a friend at work's wedding. It fit me perfectly. I quickly blew dry my hair and ran a straightening iron through it. Once I dabbed on a little bit of make-up, I put on a golden charm bracelet and high heels. I took a quick look into a mirror. Pleased, I grabbed a wristlet with my cell phone, driver's license, keys, and credit card.

"You look pretty," Andy complimented.

"Thank you. I'll be back later, stay here until I come back," I said. I locked the door behind me and perambulated to the gym.

I was turning about every male's head as I tried to find Eddie. I pushed through crowds and walked in circles until I noticed the back of his head. I strolled over to him feeling confident from all of the admiring gazes. I taped his shoulder and smiled at him. He looked cute in a tux.

"You look stunning," he complimented, eyeing me appreciatively.

"I can say the same to you," I grinned.

"So do you have plan?" he asked when he came back to reality.

I looked down at the ground, ashamed. I couldn't think of anything else while I was getting ready.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, if I were you, I would be begging for a miracle or something to happen," he said.

Trumpets began playing, indicating for everyone to take their seats. My heart thumped hard in my chest. My hands became clammy and sweaty. _There's no going back now_.

**I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner, but this takes place right after SB, except the queen isn't dead and Rose never went to jail. Also, next chapter is the wedding! Don't worry, you'll find out who's getting married, who knows, maybe even Andy, but no promises. Hope you enjoyed! Review! Here are the links to Rose's dress and wristlet:**

**Rose's dress-** .

**Wristlet**.com/UploadFiles/topcoshop/Product/Original/Coach%20Poppy%20Leather%20Wristlet%2044117%


	8. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

Violins began playing a soft, melodious tune, nearly putting me to sleep. Everyone's head turned to the door that the bride was soon going to come out of. The place was breath taking, but it only made me feel like an ass even more.

The bride's maids slowly walked down the aisle with dazzling smiles and flawless skin. Their dresses weren't overly fancy, yet flattering. They were a hue of purple. They held bouquets with white roses bundled in a lace holders. There was probably eight of them, none of them I knew.

The flower girl was next, and she was adorable. She gave everyone a shy smile and inched to down the aisle, dropping one petal at a time. _This is going to take a while…_. Minutes past and she was barely halfway down. One of the bridesmaids made a gesture for her to pick up the pace. I assumed that was her mother.

Everyone stood up and watched intently at the door. I real angel appeared before everyone's eyes. Her arm was around some royal's as he led her towards the priest and groom. The only thing missing was her smile. She looked grim and maybe disappointed. I could tell.

She held hands with her future husband which I can hopefully change. He had the same expression as she did.

I waited a while as the priest went on and on, until he read the lines, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I took a deep breath as I stood up, knees shaking. You know when you're about to speak in front of the class for not much longer than five minutes. Well, this was about fifty times worse in front of seven hundred or less people. Now that's nerve wrecking.

"You didn't really need to read that part, thank you," the queen replied sickly sweet.

"I object!" I called out. All eyes landed on me. I stepped out into the middle of the isle, remembering how to speak. "Vasilisa Dragomir and Adrian Ivashkov are not in love and therefore shouldn't be married," I stated. Almost every person in this room gasped in disbelief.

Adrian looked dapper, as always, but today he cleaned up very nicely. He had on a very expensive suit. I bet he smelt like Axe. Really, really, good Axe.

"Rose?" Lissa cried. I gave her a weak smile.

"How dare you come to this wedding and say such lies!" Tatiana screeched. "Guards, take out this trash and let's continue this wedding at once!"

Trash! I'll show her trashy if that's what she wants.

"No!" Lissa screamed. She let go of the thankful looking Adrian and gave me a bone-shattering hug. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she held onto me for dear life.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered. I hugged her back.

I sensed them before every window cracked and the glass danced to the ground. All pandemonium was let loose and screams echoed throughout the room. Guardians took out their stakes, prepared for battle. I grabbed Lissa in a protective stance and searched for Eddie. He had Adrian with him and our eyes locked for the second. He rushed over to us.

Complete terror rose to the surface. If this continued, I may just end up having a nervous breakdown someday.

"Watch them, I have to get something," I worried.

"We don't have time," he said.

I tore off with all three of them yelling my name. The guest rooms weren't this far from here. A strigoi jumped in front of me. Son of a bitch, I don't have a stake! He threw me onto the ground. I hit my head on the grass, causing everything being blurry for a few seconds. The strigoi grabbed me and bared his fangs.

He was thrown into a nearby wall by the Russian God, Dimitri. He looked at me for a second to see if I was alright, though he went back to fighting the strigoi. I got to my feet and dashed to the guest dorms. I kicked my door open. Andy wasn't in the living room, but the T.V. was still on.

"Andy, we've got to go!" I yelled. The closet door was thrown open. I grabbed his hand and scurried outside. He's never seen an actual strigoi before, and I was sorry he did. We hopped over dead strigoi bodies and found the frantic crowd of people. I found Lissa outside of her jet, begging the guardian to wait for me.

"Rose!" Lissa cried. "Hurry!"

A black figure ran right in front of me. He had dark hair covering his eyes, pale skin, and was wearing all black. Oh my God.

He looked up into my eyes. Tears nearly fell. I saw Lissa's expression change. He turned around and looked at Lissa. I could just imagine what he saw. The angel of his dreams, the woman he once loved so much, but that all crashed with one misunderstanding. Lissa's tears only made her look more beautiful, but she was devastated. Through the bond, her emotion was so strong, I passed out. That's never had happened before. Before I swallowed by darkness, one image flashed and that was Christian Ozera the strigoi.

**Heyy guys, thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them a lot. From here, it's going to get more intense. You'll find out who Andy is in the next chapter, but for now, I'd like at least 20 reviews (okay maybe less) until I post the next chapter. Here are the dresses from the wedding:**

**Lissa's dress-**

**Rose's dress-** .

**Rose's wristlet- **.com/UploadFiles/topcoshop/Product/Original/Coach%20Poppy%20Leather%20Wristlet%2044117%

-

**Flower girl-** .

**Bride's maid's dresses-** .

**If this didn't work, the links are on my profile :)**


	9. Getting to the Castle

**Disclaimer: Don't own VA**

**Oh my God I just saw **_**I Am Legend**_**, bawling my eyes out about the dog Sam :'''(, although it was a really good movie. If you don't really like zombies somewhat I wouldn't go and watch it lol ;) Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

A soothing, damp cloth was draped over my eyelids when I woke up. Groggily, I took off the cloth and looked around, propping myself up on my elbows. I was sprawled out on a bed; it was the most comfortable bed I've ever been on. The sheets were soft and smelt clean, like they just came out of the dryer. I lay back down, trying to remember the recent events. The last thing I can remember was the strigoi attack, the adrenaline pulsing in my veins. Taxing my brain for the answer only frustrated me more. I untangled myself from the maroon bed spread and walked out the once closed door.

Crying was the first thing I noticed, and lots of it. Lissa, with her head in her hands, let out a long wail. I raced to her side, pulling her into a hug.

"It's my fault," she whimpered.

"Shh, it's alright, Liss," I cooed.

She jumped up with a fire burning in her eyes. "I just saw Christian as a-a-a strigoi!" she screeched. "A strigoi!" she repeated.

Everything came flooding back, slapping me across the face. Lissa's face was nearly white from rage. For some reason, this angered as well.

"Do you think you're the only one who saw him? Do you think that you're the only who cares about him?" I snapped.

"You wouldn't understand!" she yelled. My anger reached from my head to my toes. I lost all of the tolerance I had, if I had any to begin with.

"I don't understand?" I asked with an edge to my voice. "Have you forgotten how I ran all over Russia to save Dimitri?"

"I love him!" Lissa cried.

"And I loved Dimitri, but you know how I was repaid once I saved him? A broken heart and a best friend who couldn't even stop to say hello to me!" Words were bouncing off me and sticking onto her. "Some things we can't change," I said gently.

"But we can!" she protested. "Like what we did with Dimitri we can do to Christian."

"Liss, there's a lot more to it than just staking a strigoi in the heart and, poof, they're back to normal. Hell, we don't even know where to start if we even went looking for him."

"We can't just leave him! What if he's killed by another strigoi or dhampir? We can't."

"It's too dangerous."

"I can take care of myself. If you won't help me, then I'll just look for him myself!" She slammed the door to her room shut.

Stress piled and piled above my head until it spilled off with my tears. I sat on the ground and curled into a ball. My uncontrollable tears shed out of my eyes as I tasted the saltiness of the tears. I felt like I was sinking in a body of water. The softness of the carpet was the only thing that reassured me how it wasn't real. I wasn't really drowning, just in my emotions. And I knew I wasn't the only one crying. I felt it.

I've only felt this bad before on a few occasions. It felt like my entire world was falling apart before my very eyes and I can't do anything about it. It felt like I was being swallowed by the darkness and no one guiding me where I can escape. It felt like I was stuck in a hole with no way out. I felt like I kept falling, yet never landing. I felt like everything was that big hill you couldn't get over. I felt like a lot of things, but mostly I felt like I was worthless. Christian's like my brother and yet I can't risk losing Lissa. I couldn't lose her like how I lost Mason. The tears burned my cheeks like acid.

…

We boarded off of the plane around two hours later. My face was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. I couldn't believe how Adrian, Eddie, and Andy all didn't hear my sobbing. Not that long ago, I found out how Andy and Eddie hung out with the pilot while Adrian was sleeping in his room. He's a pretty heavy sleeper.

A golf cart pulled up to us as our ride to the castle. I sat between Eddie and Adrian with Andy on my lap, meanwhile Lissa stayed isolated from us, somewhat, and sat in the front. Her jade green eyes were big, red, and puffy. We arrived before all of the other private jets. The queen hasn't even arrived back yet. Lissa was still in her gown, but her hair was a mess. Bobby pins stuck out all over her hair and her veil was crooked. Adrian's tie was undone, as well as some of the buttons on his shirt. He didn't have his jacket on and his sleeves were rolled up.

We got off at the main entrance of the castle. With my heels in one hand and my wristlet in the other, I followed Adrian's lead into the queen's castle.

The castle floor felt like walking on ice water without any shoes on. Adrian took my stuff a placed them on a chair nearby. A butler went up to us, asking if we wanted anything to drink or eat.

"Water please?" I asked.

"The usual," Adrian told the man. He looked at all of us, except for Andy. "Let's go sit down," he offered.

I sat down on one of the velvet sofas, leaning my elbow on the arm. The couches were in a circle, all with a view of the mountains and the garden. Lissa stared at the ground. Eddie was looking outside, hypnotized by the mountains. Adrian's eyes were focused on me, than flickered to Andy. Okay, it's honesty time.

"Um…," I said trying to catch their attention. It worked. "I guess you've been wondering about me." They all nodded. I folded my hands in my lap. "Well, after I ran away, I moved into an apartment in Woodland, California. I got a job by working at a café nearby. We've been there for about five years," I said.

"Who's he?" Eddie asked.

"He's Andy," I told. Sweat nearly poured down my face as I continued, "My son."

Everyone gapped at me, as if they thought I was kidding. In a way, I wish I had.

"What?" Adrian said incredulous.

The butler paused to come in. I took my water and sipped the refreshing beverage. Adrian waved off the drink with his eyes planted on me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you were _pregnant_? That's why you left?" Eddie swallowed.

In response, I gave him a simple nod.

"Who's the father?" Eddie questioned.

They all stared at me intensely. I shifted in my seat.

"I don't know," I lied.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I need some air," I sighed, ignoring the question.

I flounced out of the room, still holding the water in my hand. I gulped down every drop and placed it down on a table beside the door. I threw open the main doorway and stepped outside, the summer air blasting inside and through my hair.

**Well, I didn't get the 20 reviews I asked for *sigh* but 18 is close enough :) In return, I finally decided to tell you who Andy is! Are you surprised? Probably not, I mean, a lot of other stories of the same setup, kind of, but as I said in the summary, it's no cliché. I really enjoy writing this story and can't wait for you guys to find out what happens! So, who's Andy's father? And what about Christian? How will Lissa cope? Review!**


	10. Confessions

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Academyy**

Mindless birds chirped from the trees. Oak and pine trees stretched out for miles, almost looking never-ending. I leaned on the railing of the porch, letting the fresh air clear my head. How I missed the times Liss and I were on the run with no one telling us what we could and couldn't do.

I saw a shimmery figure near the bench, a few yards from me. Sydney had the same expression on her face from our last encounter. Her arm stretched out and pointed again. I traced to where she wanted me to look, but nothing looked unordinary. I was going to glance at her again, but she was gone.

Adrian stood beside me, lighting a cigarette. So much for the fresh air I was talking about.

"Are you going to tell me who his father is, or am I going to have to find out on my own?" Adrian asked.

He inhaled his cigarette, reminding me how disgusting the habit is. A puff of smoke came out of his mouth, leaving a spicy scent. I waved away the smoke.

"What do you mean?" I said, turning slightly to breathe.

He dropped the bud and put it out with his shoe, completely wasting the thing, not that I'm complaining.

"I know you're lying to us, Rose."

"And what would make you think that?" I tested. He had a smug expression, making me feel like a young child. I hated the feeling.

"Rose, I am a spirit user, in case if you've forgotten. It's all over your aura," he said as if it was nothing.

I sheepishly looked away. I'll have to hit myself later for being so stupid. There's no bullshitting out of this one because he'll still see how I'm lying. My legs started to move toward the forest, as if my body knew where it was going before I did. I walked over a dead tree, with Adrian beside me, and plucked a flower off of it. The petals tickled my fingers from the softness.

"You could've told someone instead of running away," Adrian said.

"I wouldn't have become Lissa's guardian. That's why I left after I graduated. And no one would've been accepting about it," I realized. "My reputation would've been completely ruined."

"So you left because you were worried about your reputation," he huffed.

"No!" I barked. "I left because who'd want me to be their guardian? Who'd assign me to a Moroi if I told them I was pregnant? I was eighteen; at the time it seemed like the only option."

I heard the sound of jet engines in the distance. _Oh great, more people are going to be here_, I thought irritably. Adrian stayed quietly, which is a first.

"You still never answered my question," Adrian eventually said, catching me off guard.

"Fine, I'll tell you," I growled. "You." He looked stunned.

"That's impossible," he said.

"Clearly it's not! Do you not remember how we had sex in your room that night?"

Realization crossed his face. He stared at me a little longer.

"And if he isn't mine?" I threw up my hands, exasperated.

"You're impossible!" I yelled.

I diverted back to the castle and sallied so Adrian wouldn't catch up to me.

"Rose," Adrian said as he gently grabbed my shoulder. "I'm sorry. But if I did believe you, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell anyone," I mumbled, shrugging out of his grasp.

We walked back in silence, not daring to look at each other. The slight crunch from walking on the grass calmed me a bit in a bizarre way. Mosquitoes were having a buffet from my legs and feet. One thing I did not miss about the summer. Pausing when I saw the spot Sydney had stood, I looked back to see if anything had changed from before. No luck, just trees

"Are you coming, Rose?" Adrian asked concerned.

"Uh… yeah," I replied.

Liss and Eddie weren't looking at each other while Andy made such an effort not to meet their stares. I was going to sit next to Andy, but then I saw my worst nightmare coming towards the castle. _She's going to put me through hell_.

"I'm going to go before I have to speak to _her_," I said.

"I'll take you all to the rooms," Adrian said, agreeing to my statement.

Eddie and Lissa were right behind me, meanwhile I carried Andy. We walked down a maze of hallways until Adrian finally came to a stop. He opened a pair of double doors to a small lounge. There were four rooms off of it.

"Can someone tell me when it's safe to come out and to not be killed by Tatiana?" I said, rolling my eyes. I didn't even wait for a response when I closed the door.

Andy ran to the bathroom. I crawled into the bed and listened to the soft humming of the air conditioner. It's been a surprisingly long day.

And only if I'd known what I was about to dream of, if this was considered a dream.

_My heart was pounding hard in my chest, fear and anxiety taking over. Next to me running looked like Adrian, but it was dark. His face had determination and horror mixed together. He looked powerful, yet mortified. I only could find one word to truly describe it: admirable. I blindly tripped over a stick, falling on my left arm oddly. A terrible crack echoed, and I knew that wasn't the stick. I cried out it pain, thinking of giving up. Adrian turned around and rammed into something that was out of my vision. It was just enough time for me and Adrian to scamper away to a cabin. A flame sizzled past my head, not even a centimeter away from my ear. Our feet pounded so hard against the dirt that dust was circling us. I sensed how there was someone very close to me, only making me pick up the speed. I looked at Adrian desperately, but suddenly I felt someone shaking me_.

"Mommy? Pwease wake up," Andy begged.

Cold sweat covered my entire body, uncomfortably causing my clothes to stick to me. Phew, it was just a dream. But it seemed so real.

"Go back to sleep," I told Andy in a convincingly calm tone. He hid under the covers, closing his green eyes like his father's. His thick, dark eyelashes inherited from me, however. His breathing became even and I went to the bathroom for a shower.

Once I got out, dried off, and put new pajamas on, I checked to see what time it was. Four in the morning. I lay back down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Around nine in the morning, I heard a woman screaming, causing me to fall off the bed. I jumped to my feet and fiddled with the damn doorknob before it opened. A growing horde of people began filling into the lounge. The queen herself was holding a note, her hand clamped over her mouth. She stood in front of the doorway to the right of mine.

**So I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter to publish, it's just school work is becoming a bit more chaotic lately. Ideas and reviews would be great for the story ;)**


	11. It's On

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy**

I pushed through people in my way and walked up to Tatiana.

"What the hell happened?"

Her eyes turned cold as she looked at me. Oh shit, I hadn't thought of the consequences of talking to her.

"This is _your_ fault!" she roared. "If you'd had just let them get married, none of this would've happened!"

"What are you talking about?" I growled.

I snatched the paper out of her hands, not giving a fuck about my manners. I scanned the writing and knew who it was right away.

_I don't know if a may or may not return, but something has come up that I need to fix on my own. Don't come searching for me because it'll be no use. Rose, please don't blame you for this, it's my decision and I've concluded on how I can't live without him. I hope someday, you can all forgive me. Wish me luck._

_ ~Liss_

I had to read the letter several times to process what had happened. The queen glared at me, and if looks could kill….

"Well?" the queen said.

"She went to go look for Christian," I mumbled to myself.

"Excuse me?"

Everything around me began moving in slow motion. The crowd of faces looked like a blur.

"What did you just say?" Tatiana demanded, but her voice sound distant.

_Lissa has gone to save Christian without me, like how she said she would. I didn't think she'd meant it!_

…

I opened my eyes, my head throbbing. Faces surrounded me: Eddie, Adrian, Andy, Dimitri, and Tatiana, but one person was missing.

"Since when did Little Dhampir begin to faint?" I heard Adrian tease.

"Oww… my head," I complained.

"You hit the floor hard when you fainted," Eddie explained.

I sat up, ignoring my dizziness. _Lissa was gone_. Finding my balance, I stood up, shooing them all out of my room.

"May I have I word with you, Rose?" Tatiana said, sounding more, _like I'm going to talk to you right now, whether you like it or not_.

I shrugged in response, meanwhile she had already locked my door and stood behind me, holding the letter in her hand.

"Who is this _him_ she is talking about in this?" she questioned me.

"What's it to you?" I snapped.

"As queen, I have the right to know where my future great niece-in-law is going. And I don't need to explain to you," she replied disdainful.

I didn't really know why this bothered me as much as it did, but I stomped up to her, getting all up in her makeup-covered face. "You listen and you listen real good," I threatened stupidly to the queen, thankful how the guards couldn't hear me. "Lissa and Adrian were never in love, and never will be in love. You really want to know who she's after? Christian Ozera."

Her eyes were like spitting fire. "You learn your role around here, Miss Hathaway. As a dhampir, you learn some respect," she reminded. "Vasilisa and Adrian will get married," she said with an in-matter-of-fact attitude, and maybe even… desperation. "Their rescheduled wedding is in one month."

"I doubt that," I said beneath my breath. "Lissa and Adrian will call of the wedding by that time."

"What makes you believe that? Are you truly convinced how Vasilisa will find that Ozera boy? You saw yourself how he's turned."

"Lissa," I corrected. "I am convinced that Lissa will find Christian, and he'll come back as a Moroi, almost exactly what happened with Dim- Guardian Belikov," I said a bit too confident.

She was silent for a moment. I continued, "I'll go find her, but I'm not bringing her back here, I'm going to help."

She let out a strained, high pitched, laugh.

"Good. The faster you leave, the happier everyone else will be."

I huffed offended. "And the faster you die, the faster the vampire world will become a much better place. Now I suggest you get out because I need to go, unless you want to take the window out, that'd be entertaining," I blurted, saying my thoughts out loud.

She stormed out of the room, me behind her and I made a left for Eddie's room. I didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey," I smirked.

He stared at me for a second. "What made you so happy?" he wondered. I just shook my head and sat down on the edge of his bed. Andy was on a small loveseat watching some more SpongeBob.

After a few moments, Eddie sat down beside me.

"So, what are we going to do?" he asked, talking about Lissa.

"I'm going to go find her," I shrugged.

"Then I'm coming, too," Eddie said.

I shook my head. "No, you need to stay here," I told, putting a hand up before he could protest. "The last time you came with me to go on a rescue mission, you nearly didn't become a guardian."

"Rose—"

"I also need someone I can trust to watch Andy. If I left him to Adrian, who knows what would happen to him," I said half-kidding, half-serious.

He sighed, realizing how I had a point. "Well, I don't want you going alone," he admitted. Ever since Spokane, we've felt very protective of one another.

"What about Adrian?" I offered.

"You. Him. Alone? I don't see that happening," he chuckled. "You'd probably kill him before you made a mile's progress."

"Belikov?"

He glared at something for a second. "I'd trust Adrian more, especially after that scene at the Academy."

I gave him a bewildered glance. "Seriously? I mean… about the Adrian part."

"Yes, Adrian is the queen's great nephew. You'd have money with him around. Also, I'm closer to Adrian; I trust him more," he said simply.

"Why not both?"

He shrugged, cocking his head. "It gets tiring, having to keep track of more than one person." I guess that made sense, somewhat. "And also, Belikov could lose his job as well," Eddie added. I rolled my eyes.

"It's nothing personal, Castile, and you know that."

He laughed quietly. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Uh… I haven't actually thought about it," I said truthfully. He turned to me with a knowing smirk.

"Hopefully this time, you can come up with a plan, rather than just coming up with stuff as time comes along," he continued smirking, making me relive the anxiety I had before stopping the wedding.

"Shut up," I growled, but not angrily. I chucked a pillow at his face, hitting my target. Rose: 3 Eddie: 2.

"Aw, Rosie, don't be like that," he laughed.

I grabbed another pillow and started beating him with it for him calling me Rosie.

"Pillow fight!" Andy yelled. He picked up the pillow I threw at Eddie and joined my hitting him.

"Hey, this isn't fair, two against one," Eddie said between his chuckles.

Andy stopped for a second thinking. "Let's attack Mommy with pillows!" Andy suggested. Eddie smirked and before I know it, I'm being beaten to the ground with pillows. _Pillows!_ I took two pillows, one for each hand, and I hit both of them at the same time.

I heard the door open, causing me to stop. Eddie and Andy paused, looking at Dimitri in the doorway. There were feathers all around the room.

"Um… Guardian Castile?"

I gave a mischievous glance to Eddie.

"Rose, what are you—" Dimitri started to say, but I shut him up by whacking him with a pillow. Eddie stood there mortified, though, Andy hit Dimitri with a pillow right where it counts.

Dimitri dropped to the ground, groaning in pain. I just realized Andy had used a Tempur-Pedic pillow. Ouch.

"I'll see you before I leave," I whispered to Eddie. I walked around Dimitri, trying hard not to laugh. I walked directly across the lounge and pounded on Adrian's door.

"Adrian! Get of your ass and answer this door!"

I heard the door click open and I received a famous lazy smile from Adrian.

"You yelled?" He said, opening the door wider for me to come in. I motioned for him to close it, too.

"I'm leaving to go find Liss," I started.

"I'm not surprised about that. Are you going alone?" he asked.

"No."

"Who's coming with you?"

"You are," I said, crossing my arms. He smirked.

"And who said so, may I ask?"

"I did," I answered.

He nodded his head and sat down in a black leather chair, something I was surprised to see in a castle.

"When are we leaving?" he wondered. I grinned, feeling superior about me making his decisions now.

"Soon, I just have to pack a bag to travel with. I'll be right back."

I sped to my room and unzipped all of the many suitcases I had with my clothes. I completely emptied one that I can wear as a backpack. That would be good for traveling. I packed sweatshirts, tank tops, jeans, sweatpants, under garments, T- shirts, and one dress— hey, who knows what I may need it for— with a matching pair of shoes, the necessities, etcetera.

I got dressed in a thick pair of dark wash jeans, nice hiking boots, a white undershirt, grey sweatshirt, and a dark green coat. I pulled my long hair up into a ponytail. I still had a bit of room in my bag, which I was planning to put emergency food and water into.

I opened the door, carrying my suitcase, and snuck down to the kitchen. I peeked to see if it was empty. Luckily, it was. I sighed in relief and looked around to find good traveling food that won't go bad too quickly. I packed some fruit into a plastic bag and put it into my bag, along with many water bottles and a couple bags of chips.

I breathed in the smell of fresh baked cookies. I gave in to the temptation and packed all of the chocolate chip cookies, except for two because I was eating them now. Surprisingly, I found several packs of gum. Eh, what the hell. I packed them, too.

Going back to the lounge, I walked into Adrian's room and closed the door, locking it.

"Is that cookie for me?" Adrian teased. I looked down at the cookie in my hand, feeling like a bit of a pig. I shoved it into my mouth. He smirked.

"Okay, I guess we're ready," he sighed.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at his suitcase.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Are you really planning on dragging that enormous bag around with you the whole entire time?" I said.

I put my bag down and walked to my room. _Sorry Andy_. I took out Andy's video games and books out of one of the suitcases. I strolled back to Adrian and threw the bag at him.

"Use this one instead."

"Uh, I'm not using a bag with pictures of Spiderman all over it."

"That's just too bad, Ivashkov."

I unpacked his bag and laid out everything on his bed. I packed the important things, and thank God he had maps. I closed the bag and Adrian slung it onto his back.

"Now we're ready."

We walked to Eddie's room to say our goodbyes. Andy didn't look too happy about this. Once I made Eddie swear to keep Andy safe, which he took seriously, Adrian and I walked out the main entrance. I held a stake I borrowed, as in stole, from the castle. Dawn was approaching, so Lissa must've left about, and I'm guessing, five or so hours ago, so she can't be too far… unless if she stole a car.

**And so the adventure begins! Thank you to all of the people who review so far, I'm thrilled you're enjoying it ;) Oh, if you're confused about the time since the last chapter said four and nine o'clock in the morning, it was supposed to be at night in the vampire world.**


	12. Author's Note

**Authors note:**

** Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I need some ideas for the next chapter I'm writing. How should Rose and Adrian start there adventure on finding Lissa and Christian? Should they meet anyone on the way? Strigoi attacks? What cities should they visit? Some funny moments? Please help me out! The faster you all help out, the faster I can write the next chapter!**

** ~Eminemsdaughter16**


	13. Little Dhampir

**Disclaimer: Don't own VA, but I do own Andy**

"So, where do we start?" Adrian questioned.

I pondered as we walked down the stairs. _If I were Lissa, where would I go search for Christian?_

Then I remember something very useful: the bond.

I sat down and pushed myself into Lissa's head.

_Lissa walked down the street with a cup of some sort of coffee in her hand. The roads were extremely busy. In her eyes, Lissa turned her head to the road looking at a sign, giving me full access to see where she was, but the city's name wasn't recognizable. Actually, it was completely in a different language._

Next thing I know, I'm back in my own body. She blocked me out.

Adrian was watching me concerned. I snatched the map out of his bag and scanned for the name of the city.

"She's here," I pointed on the map.

…

"No way in Hell," I scoffed.

Adrian had come back from trying to find a getaway car, riding a motorcycle instead. It was black and brand new, but the last time I've rode a motorcycle, I'd stupidly let Lissa control it. If it wasn't for me, we would've crashed into a tree and would have been sent to the hospital.

"Why? Is Little Dhampir scared?" he teased.

"No… it's just I'm not the motorcycle type. If you want me, I'll be walking to find Liss," I snapped.

"It's okay to be afraid, Rose," he smirked.

"I'm not afraid!" I growled.

I heard the castle door open, causing me to leap onto the motorcycle, thinking that it was Tatiana coming. I wrapped my arms around Adrian, holding onto him for dear life, or as much as I could with his luggage in the way. However, when I turned around, I saw Eddie grinning.

"Damn it, Castile!" I roared. Just before I was about to get off, Adrian pulled away, practically doing a wheelie. I screamed startled and closed my eyes.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I cried.

"Sorry, Little Dhampir," Adrian apologized through the wind, but he kept going. I took several deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. _I fight strigoi, yet I'm mortified by a motorcycle?_

We paused at a red light, thankfully. A convertible corvette halted next to us. About four teenage guys were in the car, with goofy smiles inching on their faces as they saw me. One wolf whistled, obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Babe, how about you dump that loser and come with us?" another one asked, wiggling his eyebrows. I think I'm going to throw up.

"Hey, Douche Bag, how about you get a life?" I blurted out, right before I flipped them off.

The light turned green again, though. I felt Adrian's chuckles at my comment.

After an hour or two, Adrian pulled into a very fancy looking hotel. _Only Adrian_, I thought. We walked in, sauntering to the man at the counter. Adrian talked to the guy, who apparently was named Darren— although, to me he looked more like a John.

"Thank you," Adrian eventually said, holding two room keys in his hand. Without asking, I grabbed one.

Our room was on the sixth floor. Adrian carried both of or luggage, trying to be a gentleman, but he looked as if he was about to fall over. I rolled my eyes.

I opened up the door. Huge problem: there's only one bed and no couches or chairs, unless if you count the wooden ones from the table. Other than that, the room wasn't all that bad. There was a T.V, air conditioning/heating, and a view of the pool. I kicked off my boots and awkwardly sat down on the bed, turning on the news. It was pretty early in the night in the human world. I certainly did not want to sleep in the same bed with Adrian. Only now, I have a different excuse than the one before I left the Academy. Adrian sat down next to me, pretending to be involved with the news, but I knew he was secretly watching me. I shifted around uncomfortably.

"Little Dhampir, you don't have to act so uncomfortable around me and a bed at the same time, it's not like we've never slept together," he said teasingly, but somewhat serious at the same time.

He did have a point, it's just that that had been years ago and my relationships with most of my old friends is now a tad awkward, except, for some unknown reason, Eddie. He thought for a second, and then continued, "I guess I can't keep calling you _Little_ Dhampir anymore?"

The thought of only being called Rose by him suddenly irked me.

"Not really," I shrugged.

Adrian smirked and asked, "How about… Thorns?"

"_Thorns_?" I laughed. "Where did you get _THAT_ from?"

"Well, every rose has its thorn, don't they?" he said quizzically.

I stared at him. "Uh… should I be insulted?"

"Of course not, especially if I'm giving you the nickname." I rolled my eyes. "Okay, how about…," he sighed, looking mindlessly at the wall. "Amor."

I turned to him perplexed. "Um… A-what?"

"Amor," he grinned.

"What's that mean?"

He ignored my question and promoted to watch the news while I was speculating what A-whatever meant. Something in the pit of my stomach tingled at how he said it, creating me to feel a bit disturbed at the same time. Only once have I felt like that around someone before: Dimitri. But I blocked those feelings.

"I think I like Little Dhampir better," I cited.

My eyes began to feel heavy not too much later. Light-headedly, I took one of the pillows, lied down onto my stomach facing the T.V, and rested my head on the pillow.

"If you're tired, Rose—" Adrian began, but I intruded him.

"No, I'm fine," I told, waving my hand tiredly in the air. My hand thumped onto the soft comforter.

Next thing I know, the lights turn off. I look up to see Adrian taking the opposite side of the bed, undoing the straightened blankets. I tossed my pillow and flipped over, collapsing when my head hit the pillow again. I barely hand enough energy to creep under the covers.

…

When I woke up, it took me several long seconds to realize I was upside down. I curled up, noticing how I was laying across Adrian. I crawled to my side of the bed without waking him up. I rubbed my eyes.

After putting on clothes and my boots, I walked down stairs for breakfast. _I could really eat a doughnut right about now. _The smell of breakfast made my stomach growl. Once in line, I got a text message from Adrian on my phone.

_Adrian: Where are you?_

_Me: I'm downstairs gettin some food, care to join?_

_Adrian: I'll be right down_

I put the phone back into my pocket and plopped a few pancakes onto my tray. They all had that perfect crisp along the ends of the pancakes. Along with some bacon, potatoes, and eggs, I took a bottle of orange juice.

I spotted an empty table and walked over to it. I put bacon strips, some eggs, and some potatoes on a pancake and began eating it like that, a strange combination Christian had taught me. Liss hadn't appreciated it too much.

I spotted Adrian across the room, carrying a tray a food. He caught my eye and strutted to the table. He glanced at my version of a breakfast rap questionably, cocking his head a bit.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Nothing," he said, sitting down and stuffing food into his mouth, but not disgustingly. I nearly sighed in relief when he chewed with his mouth closed.

We ate in silence, not really meeting each other's eyes. My tray was completely clear of food, along with Adrian's. When I looked at Adrian, he had a tiny bit of food on his face.

"Here," I giggled.

I picked up a napkin and whipped off what looked like a piece of pancake. His lips twitched like he was going to smile, and nonetheless, a small grin crossed his handsome face. There's no denying it, he is an extremely good-looking guy. His emerald green eyes were always very bright, or at least when I saw him. Brown hair styled to be messy. Prominent jaw, straight nose, and high cheekbones. I hadn't noticed I'd been staring, so I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"I guess we should continue looking for Lissa?" he asked.

I nodded as we stood up from the chairs. He took my tray to dump the garbage while I waited for him. We strolled back and grabbed our suitcases.

When we reached the parking lot, we searched for any cars that were unlocked. Row by row, each car was locked and all of the windows were up. In the corner of my eye, I saw a red mustang with white stripes. Immediately, I noticed that one of the car windows were down.

"Adrian!" I called/whispered.

He jogged over to the mustang and took out a hanger he convinced me to take with us. He struggled with the lock not too long when it finally unlocked. We hopped into the car, but shortly realized we didn't have a key. When I was about to get out, Adrian pulled something out with many wires attached to it and tested some wires.

"What are you—?"

Suddenly, the car engine roared and Adrian pulled out of the spot.

"How?" I laughed.

"You learn some things when you're not in collage and sit around watching T.V, Little Dhampir." My smile grew a bit wider as he still called me Little Dhampir and not Thorns.

"Well, I'm glad I don't have to go on that motorcycle again."

I turned on the radio and blasted on the song _Fashionista_ by Jimmy James. I sang along with the song.

"You have to show a look, have a look, or give a look. Faces… beautiful. No one ugly allowed," I sang.

"What _is_ this?" Adrian said with a disgusted look. "Is gay what you like in men now?" he joked. I slapped his arm.

"_No_."

He changes the song and _Friday_ by Rebecca Black came on. Adrian groaned.

"Does no one know what good music is?" he sighed.

I smirked. "I do." I put _Fashonista_ back on specifically to annoy him.

"Very funny, Rose," he said sarcastically.

"I know I am," I grinned.

"I guess I can still call you Little Dhampir," he chuckled.

I was going to sass him back, but in the corner of my eye, I saw a woman walking down the side of the road, her platinum blond hair waving in the wind.

"Pull over!" I yelled to Adrian.

Reluctantly, he pulled over, but not before Lissa saw us. She dashed into the woods, gracefully, like a deer. Adrian parked the car and we began chasing after her. Unlucky for her, it's fairly easy to spot her hair. She had a backpack slumped over her shoulders, which wasn't that hard to spot either since it was bright pink. Why was she running away from us? I picked up my speed, about a yard away now. Out of the blue, she made a sharp turn around and I ran right past her. I skidded on my feet for several seconds, and then darted in her direction.

"Get her, Adrian!" I called out to him. She easily passes him, though. I give him a death glare, but continue running.

Lissa ran right past our car and out onto the highway.

"Are you crazy?" I hollered at her.

She probably made a few yards before the truck paused her in her tracks. The truck's horn rang my ears. Now, Lissa seemed even more like a deer. A deer right about to be hit by a truck!

"Liss!" I cried.


	14. Crash

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA.**

_She probably made a few yards before the truck paused her in her tracks. The truck's horn rang my ears. Now, Lissa seemed even more like a deer. A deer right about to be hit by a truck!_

_"Liss!" I cried._

And then the unbelievable happens.

The truck, you know, the one that was about to take Lissa's life away, smashed like it just hit a concrete wall. As if the air became solid for a second. There's no way anyone could survive an accident like that. Cars behind the truck crashed into each other, one by one, with such impact I could feel it pounding in my chest. Debris from the truck flew around hitting other cars, almost hitting Adrian and me.

During all the pandemonium, I remember glancing at the truck, to realize that it's not just _a_ truck. It's a tank truck. Filled with oil.

Emotions were swimming throughout my mind like anxiety, shock, stress, and a bunch of other things in the mix that I couldn't point out, so that's probably why I began running off without Adrian. Or Lissa.

"Rose! What are you doing? Get down!" Adrian called, not that I listened.

"Tank truck!" were the only words I could manage to say.

Braches flew past me, a couple scratching my face or arms. The air felt moist, like it's going to be raining soon. Feeling like a wild animal, I dashed around trees, hopped over logs, and avoided anything else that came in my way.

As I continued running deeper into the woods, my adrenaline began to fade, along with all of the loud noises from the truck and anything else caught in the accident, and realization was rising.

How could I just leave Adrian out there? What happen to Lissa? Was she dead? Were they both dead?

The last two stopped me to a halt. What happens if they are dead? What would I do from here? I have no idea what city I'm in. I don't even know where the hell I am in the woods!

How long have I been running?

I turned around to attempt to find something to go back the way I came from to find them, but when I did, I only saw a bunch of trees. And smoke.

"Okay, follow the smoke," I said out loud. "They are okay."

…

"Adrian! Lissa!" I yelled with desperation. "Adrian!"

No response from either of them, and each time, too.

It's my fault.

"If I'd just gone alone, none of this would've ever happened," I said on the verge of tears.

I sat on the forest floor, and broke down like a little, weak baby.

I've never felt so disgusted by myself. As a dhampir, it's my _job_ to protect Moroi. Not to bring them in even more danger! It should be _me_ who dies.

"Weak, selfish bitch," I hissed. Dimitri was right, I am still a child. I haven't learned anything from my mistakes.

Now that I think about it, there so many more options than running away like how I did years ago. I could've told Dr. Olendzki or something. While I was gone, I wasn't there for Lissa, like how I said I would always be. Adrian was probably depressed when I ran away without saying a word. Maybe I could've even prevented Christian from running away.

Christian.

"He wouldn't be a damn strigoi if I'd stopped him."

On the other hand, would Andy even be alive if I stayed? Would've Adrian accepted him?

I always just go into things without thinking them through. Always bringing down others with me.

Now my best friend ever and the father of my son may be dead.

It was a huge mistake coming back.

Uncontrollable tears of fury dripped down my face as my mind raced and pointed every irrelevant flaw I have, personality wise.

I never show how important people are to me. I've never been an affectionate person.

I tend to push people away a lot. My mother, for instance.

I'm surprised Andy and I have been able to survive. I had to rely on my neighbors to watch him while I'm at work.

I didn't know what this all had to do with my situation right now, but I disturbingly felt the need to get everything I've bottled up out.

"I've never seen anyone's aura so dark before."

I spun around, hoping of the floor, instantly recognizing his voice.

His hair stuck out everywhere in every direction, he had a small scratch on his cheek, and a crazed expression all over his face, but that was all I needed. Oddly enough, I charged at him, giving him a clingy hug.

"Whoa," Adrian said as we awkwardly fell to the ground. "I can see that I was well missed," he chuckled.

"Sorry," I replied like an awkward turtle. He stood up and offered me a hand.

"I-I thought you were—"

"I know, Little Dhampir," he said, pulling me in for another comforting hug. The smell of smoke on his clothes mixed with the faint scent of his cologne, surprisingly, calmed me. Should I be worried about that?

"How bad was the explosion?" I asked, getting over myself.

"Not sure, honestly. After you… attempted to explain what type of truck it was," he said slowly, "I followed your lead into the woods."

"Did you see Liss?"

He frowned, but he didn't say anything. He didn't have to. I got the message loud and clear.

"Do you want to go back?" he offered.

"I doubt she'd still be there." If she survived.

He remained silent.

"What's up?"

His emerald green eyes looked me right in the eye. "She did it."

"Um… what?"

"She made that truck crash. Not purposely, though."

"… What have you been smoking, Adrian Ivashkov, because that statement makes no sense."

I truthfully didn't think of what caused the truck to crash. For anyone else, I guess, it would be the first thing that'd pop into their mind.

"She's getting stronger, with her powers. I just hadn't realized how much," he sighed.

"But she's a spirit user. How—"

"You know how spirit users can use compulsion better than any other Moroi? I think she can also use compulsion on inanimate objects, as insane as that sounds," he said. "Her aura was glowing, like how it does when she uses her powers."

That was hard to wrap my head around.

"Did she now she did that, then?" I wondered.

"Knowing Lissa, I doubt so."

We stood there for a few moments.

"I'm going back, anyway," I finally said.

…

Cops, fire trucks, and ambulances surrounded the area, along with news reporters. No sign of any platinum blond women here.

"She's not dead," Adrian concluded.

Relief conquered any other emotions left over from before. Even with the slightly depressing thought of having to look for Lissa once again.

"No one said this "task" was going to be easy," Adrian assured, reading my thoughts.

I sighed. "How long do you think this'll take? This "task?'"

"No way in telling, but it's not going to be soon." He partially looked at me. "Let's get out of here."

We walked down the closed off street for a bit, but I didn't see a red mustang anywhere.

"Didn't you park around here?" I asked.

When he didn't say anything, I glanced up at him. His eyes were focused on something near the woods, behind a tree to be exact. He strolled in that direction, which I followed.

"Liss took the car."

**I'm sorry I've haven't been updating. I'm probably the worst procrastinator ever, but since it's the summer, I hope I'll be updating them much more often, but I'm still pretty busy. If you bothered to read this chapter, thank you :) I'll try to make this as little as dragged out as possible. If it seems like it's going pretty fast, I'm trying to avoid making the story boring.**


	15. Another Author's Note

**Before I get into detail about anything, I'd like to thank you for all the support you've give me while I write Long Time, A Lot to See :)**

Well, I have some news, both good and bad, but before I announce them, I'd like to just put some things out there.

I know I haven't been updating frequently during the last, what, 4… 5 months? It's just, even as myself, I'm getting bored of this story. It's not as exciting and interesting as I'd like to be, and, I don't know about you guys, but I feel like it's really getting dragged out

I'm planning to remake the story, but it'll still have most of the same setup. So in the meantime, there's not really going to be any new chapters for Long Time, A Lot to See. I don't know how long it'll take to create the story how I'd like it to be, however when the new and improved story comes out, I'll have an outline and update so much more often. I'm totally sorry for the bummer. Who knows, maybe the next story will be worth the wait ;)

Again, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience :(


End file.
